Someday
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: It was at the Yule Ball that Padma realized she loved her. But what was she to do when the girl already had someone on her arm?


Written for Ship Till You Drop (Padma/Cho), Astronomy Class (Write about someone realizing that they're in love for the first time.)

-oOo-

It was during the Yule Ball that Padma first came to her conclusion. It seemed silly, but then again who wouldn't have fallen for the gorgeous girl. An effortless smile, sweet eyes, a laugh like honey and a brain so full it must have knowledge hidden in the smallest of crevices. She moved about the dance floor without care and with perfect grace. Her light blue dress twirled around legs that Padma knew were strong despite their lean appearance. Not a strand of shimmering black hair was out of place.

And on her arm, was a man Padma had begun to grow annoyed with. She didn't hate or blame him personally, but every time he leaned towards the young Ravenclaw in his arms, every time they shared a laugh or he kissed her cheek, Padma wanted to retreat.

That was when she knew it. When she accepted this truth for what it was. She was in love with her roommate, with her best friend.

Padma was in love with Cho Chang, and judging from the pain in her chest, it wasn't a love she could get rid of any time soon.

A snort to her left drew attention to her, unfortunate, date. Ron hadn't paid her any mind, too busy glaring off at Krum and Granger. She felt a pang of sympathy for the young Weasley as she too was beginning to feel the sting of unrequited love. But as she remembered that he'd paid her no mind after their first hello, and that this was meant to be a date, Padma revoked her sympathy.

One of the Dumstrage boys came to take her onto the dance floor. With one glance at Cho and Cedric, the two rocking back and forth with hands intertwined, she accepted the proposal. The male was clumsy, stepping on her toes several times during just one song. Padma was about to flee and find a quite place to sit when a soft hand rest on her arm. Looking over, she caught sight of Cho's smiling face.

"I'm gunna steal my friend." Cho didn't wait for a response before taking Padma and sweeping her away.

"Thanks for that." Padma kept her voice straight as they moved across the floor. It was a slower paced song; not slow enough for intimate dancing, but not too fast that they couldn't keep up with the beat. Their hands were connected, one held up will the other rested by their hips. Cho lead.

"No problem. Your feet looked like they needed a break from being stepped on. So," Cho glanced off at something, smiling before turning back to Padma, "how's the ball been."

"Boring." Padma answered honestly. "Been sitting most of the night."

"Well we can't have that." Cho smiles brightly. Had she not been securely held, Padma's knees might have given out. "I am going to make sure you have fun."

"Its no bother." She shock her head quickly. "You enjoy yourself. You've got Cedric and-"

"Cedric's not too big on this kind of thing." Cho shrugged. "He won't mind my absence."

"Really?" That surprised Padma. "He looked all natural at this when you guys were dancing."

Cho laughed. "He learns quickly. But he's not one for the dancing and such. He's a down and dirty kind of boy. You know how they are. Quidditch, mud, all of that. I had to fight him to wear dress shoes tonight. He was gunna come in those quidditch shoes of his. Ridiculous."

"Just a bit." Padma off handedly mentioned. The song changed, a much faster tone, but neither girl stepped away from one another. They kept their hands together, their bodies closer than they had started off. The two moved to their own rhythm on the dance floor.

She glanced away from Cho, feeling a heat rising into her cheeks. All around the student body jumped up and down to the band playing. Loud, off key voices sung along to the point were Padma couldn't hear the actual song. She turned back to Cho, noticing the slight blush touching her face. There was a sly smile along her lips.

Padma didn't know what to make of the scene. But as Cho's thumb rubbed a small girls over the back of her hand, she wasn't going to protest.

In the middle of the Yule Ball, hided among the excitement, Padma realized that she really was in love with the girl. As as she and Cho kept dancing to their slow beat, she imagined that there was a chance for them. Maybe not now, but someday.


End file.
